


Язык любви

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Drabble, M/M, soft, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Языки любви самопровозглашённого социопата и бывшего солдата.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	Язык любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756331) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Язык любви Шерлока − это игра на скрипке любимых пьес Джона. Конечно, иногда он играет эти пьесы в три часа ночи, мешая Джону спокойно спать, в результате чего тот кричит так громко, что это может разбудить мёртвых (и миссис Хадсон).

В других случаях это именно то, что нужно Джону, чтобы вытащить его из-под тёмных, сокрушительных волн кошмара.

Шерлок никогда не говорит «Я люблю тебя». Не так многословно. Что он делает, так это улыбается своей довольной улыбочкой, когда Джон бывает смышлён, взбивает подушку с Юнион Джеком в его кресле, когда думает, что тот этого не видит, и устраивает уборку на письменном столе в гостиной, когда думает, что тот это видит. Ночью, когда Джон соизволит уснуть, он заворачивает его в клубок паучьих конечностей, занимая середину их кровати в попытке сблизиться.

Когда они близки, его глаза с расширенными зрачками устремлены на лицо Джона, и их напряжённая сосредоточенность свидетельствует о важности происходящего. Он уделяет контурам тела Джона, выпуклостям его бёдер и скрытому шраму в виде звёздной вспышки на его левом плече столь же пристальное внимание, что и уликам на месте преступления.

***

Язык любви Джона выглядит немного иначе. Там, где у Шерлока всё тихо и незаметно, у Джона − это стремительность, выстрел из пистолета, укус пули в тело умирающего. Это имя Шерлока, которое тот выкрикивает, задыхаясь, топот ног по тёмным сырым переулкам. Его любовь − в стежках, которыми тот зашивает раны, в запахе антисептика, в бережном наложении бинта на распухший сустав.

Это брошенная трость, забытая в глубине шкафа. А с недавних пор − пыльная и заброшенная спальня наверху, и общая кровать этажом ниже.

Джон говорит «Я люблю тебя». Но чаще всего он использует действия и жесты, чтобы выразить то же самое чувство. Джон окружает Шерлока заботой и комфортом, незаметно ставя у его локтя кружки чая, когда тот погружён в свои мысли. Чай всегда заварен именно так, как любит Шерлок, и никогда не бывает холодным.

Джон непременно укладывает голову Шерлока к себе на колени, когда они вместе устраиваются на диване, и пальцы хирурга расчёсывают его локоны. Будучи человеком, который однажды прошёл через огонь войны, Джон носит Шерлока в своём сердце с целеустремлённым, солдатским упорством. Джон сжимает пальцы на его голых плечах так же крепко и уверенно, как на спусковом крючке пистолета.


End file.
